Taming the Pawnbroker
by GoldenJezebel
Summary: Mr. Gold collects on his deal with Emma. PROMPT for the OUAT Kink Meme. ADULT content, so be forewarned.


**A/N**: This is my response to a prompt on the OUAT kinkmeme on LiveJournal.

"Oral Fixation"

Steepling his index fingers, Gold furrowed his brows and anxiously jiggled his foot. He was currently sitting inside his shop, awaiting the inevitable arrival of Miss Emma Swan. She was the one person in Storybrooke he hadn't been able to frighten into submission…the one person he had yet to _possess,_ and that was why he'd felt it necessary to implant in her the urge to come over.

Like clockwork, Emma arrived within record timing, her charming stubbornness etched across her face as she haughtily crossed the threshold. "I think it's time you and I discussed our so-called 'agreement'," she announced, her hands coming to rest upon her hips as she stared him down. "Why are you smiling? This is _not_ a joke."

Gold smiled. "Indeed, it is not," he slyly agreed, "which is why I propose we discuss it over tea. Shall we, my dear?"

Emma scoffed. "Do you actually think I came over here for a social visit? This is strictly business, Gold, and the sooner we get this over with, the better."

"Yes, yes, why beat around the bush? See, that's what I've always liked about you, Miss Swan – you're a no-nonsense kind of girl."

"What you've _always_ liked about me? I've only been here for a matter of weeks," Emma shot back, a sudden chill wriggling down her spine at the thought of him possibly knowing her more…_intimately_ than she'd originally thought. "What do you know about me?" she finally demanded. "Has Madame Mayor given you information? Is _she_ behind this agreement of ours?"

Gold snorted. "I'm afraid you're quite mistaken, my dear. You see, I'm actually _not_ her shadow, so I do whatever it is I please. I'm more of a, uh…_consultant_, if you will, so I can assure you that our agreement is absolutely _no_ concern of hers." Now motioning for Emma to follow him into the adjacent room, he handed her a pre-prepared cup of tea and took one for himself, a self-satisfied smile crossing his lips as the two sat across from one another.

Sniffing the tea in disgust, Emma finally took a sip and made a face. "No offense, Mr. Gold, but you make a _lousy _cup of tea… It kind of reminds me of stale, smelly old socks."

"None taken," Gold returned, his eyes shining as he set his own cup off to the side. "For you see, you've walked _right_ into my little trap – and oh-so-_beautifully_, too! I hardly had to do a thing!"

Emma suddenly felt lightheaded. "I…_what? _What the hell are you talking about?"

Pointing to the tea, Gold blithely acknowledged, "Why, the beverage, of course! I slipped in a special potion of mine – an old family recipe, if you will – which will make you desire my touch. It'll make you _crave_ my every administration, and pretty soon, you _will_ be mine for the taking."

Emma dropped her cup with a brittle shatter. "You're out of your mind! There's no way in hell I'd _ever_ let you put your slimy, disgusting hands on me!"

Chuckling, Gold checked his pocket watch before cheerily assuring her, "Not to worry, love, not to worry – within a matter of minutes, you'll be_ begging_ me to do horrible, naughty things to you. And if I say no because you've been treating me oh-so-_poorly,_ what will you do then?"

"I'm leaving," Emma snapped, immediately rising as her host held out a hand.

"Ah, ah, ah, not so fast, Emma-love! 'Cause you see, this _is_ the favor I desire of you…I want you to give in to my every whim and fancy, and to_ enjoy_ every second of it."

Emma's eyes were wide and horror-stricken. "You mean…you actually want me to _sleep_ with you?"

"Well! You don't have to say it in such an off-putting manner! If you prefer, you can call it "making love" like those romantic saps in fairytales," Gold glibly assured her. "But yes, I'm afraid that _is_ what I so desire, and you _do_ have to go through with it since we made a deal."

Despite the fact that Emma was completely repulsed by the man before her, the potion was obviously starting to take effect, for she suddenly felt a burst of heat that caused her cheeks to take on a delightful rosy hue. With her mouth agape, she shivered and shook, her nails now biting into her palms as her core began to pulse wetly. The skin-tight material of her jeans naturally made the situation even worse, for her stimulated bud rubbed against the fabric each time she moved.

Through clenched teeth, she bitterly hissed, "Just get it over with, will you? I have to meet Henry in an hour."

"Ah, nothing like bringing up the little _brat_ to get me in the mood!" Gold sarcastically returned, yet he more than willingly rose and moved to her side. When he reached out in order to cup her cheek, however, he received a shock when Emma sent a tremendous uppercut across his jaw.

With a whoop of amusement, Gold seized the feisty blonde by the wrists and backed her up into the wall, the momentum causing several old books to fall from a nearby stack and onto the floor.

"Mm, I like your spunk, my little poppet, I _really_ do, but I'm beginning to tire of your games – why fight the inevitable, hmm?" Gold prodded, his hips melding snugly against hers as he bit down on the soft hollow of her neck.

Emma hissed in disgust and arousal, her body struggling violently and only further aggravating her assailant's erection. "You're a sick fuck," she spat, her teeth gritting as Gold wedged himself between her thighs and harshly ground against her.

"Hmm, yes – perhaps I am," he relented, "but isn't that what you dirty blonde girls _love?"_

"Fuck you!"

"Ha! Well if you insist!"

Crying out when Gold seized her by the hair, Emma made a sudden lunge to the right and caused the two to go spiraling towards an antique desk. With a growl, Gold managed to pin the blonde down and halt her flailing limbs, her blue eyes murderous and veiled with lust as he chuckled over his triumph. She was such a pretty little thing, and soon she would be his. His, his,_ his!_

"Get _off_ of me!" Emma growled, yet Gold immediately silenced her with his lips. The kiss was wanton and frantic, their tongues battling for dominance as he hastily began to unfasten her pants. The blonde looked so _delicious_ in her skin-tight jeans, but he was far more eager to see her in a _different_ kind of light for a change.

Giggling slightly, Gold got down on his knees as Emma finally seemed (somewhat) willing to cooperate, a light hum escaping his lips as he situated himself in between her legs and grinned. "Looks like someone's happy to see me!" he exclaimed, suppressing yet another giggle before he leaned forward and inhaled her scent. She was so deliciously _wet,_ and seeing a woman that was _this_ desperate for his attention made his balls ache. Dragging the fire of his tongue along her thigh, he purred to himself when he tasted the cum that had dripped down her legs, his nails digging into her hips as he pulled her forward and nosed at her clit.

Groaning slightly from her heady scent, Gold swiped his tongue across her sensitive bud before licking her slit. Her sticky juices now coated his cheeks as he began to thrash his tongue more persistently against her clit, his hand coming up so he could probe at her tight opening with his finger. As he slid two digits inside her center, he sucked on her clit and used his free hand to reach down and grab his cock. Snarling softly, he could feel Emma responding to his touch as he began to drill his fingers and tongue into her welcoming body. Moaning deeply into her pussy, he began to devour her at a more desperate pace, wanting to see her cum and to taste her more thoroughly.

Emma moaned and arched her back, feeling completely disgusted with herself as her body betrayed her. But then, what could she do? A deal was a deal, and thankfully the potion served as an excuse for her loss of sanity. As she spread her legs further apart, she peered down at Gold and saw him jerking off vigorously. By this point she was soaking wet, and her womb throbbed around his fingers.

Gold felt emboldened by Emma's sporadic moans, for he honestly hadn't been expecting to hear them. She'd seemed so unbelievably _uptight_ earlier, but before he knew it, she contracted around his tongue and screamed as she came into his awaiting mouth. Growling as he devoured her juices, he ran his tongue across his glistening lips before raising his head from between her legs with a giggle. "Had _fun,_ did you?" he purred, now slinking up her body until his hands were on either side of her hips. "I didn't think you'd cum so fast, but I guess I'm just _that_ gifted."

With a sneer, Gold held her face still and licked her lips, then dipped his tongue into her mouth so she could taste herself. Biting at her bottom lip, he lowly added, "I was going to suggest that kinky position that begins with 6 and ends in 9, but you already came! Ah, well...guess I should've eased up on my technique." With a giggle, he rubbed his hard-on against her slit while persisting, "You shouldn't have made a deal with such a bad man, Emma, 'cause something tells me you won't be satisfied with the good ones, anymore."

Repulsed by his assumptions, Emma turned her face away from his, but her hips subconsciously bucked against his bulge. "Do whatever you need to satisfy yourself," she commanded, all the while trying to resist sounding eager.

Goddamn that potion!

"Hmm, feeling very _generous_ tonight, are we?" Gold teased, giggling as he bit at the hollow of her neck. He then ripped open the front of her button-down shirt and grinned, pleased to discover that the naughty little vixen had gone bra-less. Laving his tongue against the bite marks on her neck, he then licked and nipped his way down toward her breasts, his tongue teasing the protrusion with the tip as he felt the bud stiffen to an almost impossible rigidity. Chuckling back in his throat, Gold latched onto the nipple with his teeth and sucked it into his mouth, his hands steadying her hips as he began to grind his swollen cock against her aching point. He moaned around her breast as he bit and groped at her body, his hands pushing almost desperately against the small of her back as he began to grind more heavily against her slit. He was careful not to penetrate her - he wanted to _tease_ her, after all - but he found that it was getting harder and harder to withhold the urge to drive into her.  
>His breath growing into short, shallow pants, Gold locked eyes with Emma as he urged, "Tell me you want me to fuck you." When she didn't respond right away, he halted the movement of their hips and forced her to hold still, his hips shifting forward so that the tip of his cock pushed into her wetness. Before he could change his mind and thrust the whole way inside, he quickly withdrew and snarled, "I <em>said,<em> tell me you want me to _fuck_ you."

Emma whimpered and panted as she tried to catch her breath, her nails now digging into Gold's shoulders as her toes curled. The fuckwit was toying with her, but she knew she'd have to give in because of the drugging effects of the potion. It wasn't allowing her to think straight, and coupled with Gold's irresistible thrusts, she was beginning to grow desperate.

With a deep breath, she finally relented "Alright, I … I want you to fuck me."

Gold snorted. "Really now, is that the absolute _best_ you can do, my little poppet?"

Frustrated, Emma roughly smacked his cheek and shouted "I _said_ I want you to _fuck_ me, you narcissistic _asshole!"_

Although Gold knew he'd have to teach Emma to show some _respect, _her heated response was good enough for him. The brief time he'd spent inside her had been better than he'd expected, especially since she'd been so hot, wet, and _tight._ Shuddering at the memory, he ignored the pre-cum that dripped from his cock onto her stomach, his hands coming roughly around her wrists as he forced them over her head and held them in place. Licking a hot trail from her chin to her ear, he bit down on the lobe while purring, "I'm sure you'd be a _good_ little cocksucker, but maybe we'll save that for another day, hmm? Something tells me you're in need of a good pounding, and I'd hate to just keep you waiting."  
>With a sneer, Gold roughly forced his mouth over hers, his tongue slipping past her lips as he growled into the kiss and clawed at her skin. Nibbling on her chin, he urged, "Get on your hands and knees, beautiful, and make it quick."<p>

Helping her off the desk so that she was now on all fours, Gold groaned slightly at the sight of her ass turned up toward his hungry gaze. He could see her glistening slit from in between her thighs, and despite his desire to eat her out again, he knew that he had far more _important_ things to take care of.  
>Positioning himself behind her, he gave her breasts a rough squeeze while purring, "Ahh, such a love-uh-ly piece of ass...bet you didn't count on having this much <em>fun<em> tonight, huh?" With a chuckle, he began to rub his cock against her clit, his hands now digging into her hips as he forced her to ram her hips back against his.  
>With a snarl, Gold embedded himself deep inside her, his teeth gritting as he curled his toes and allowed her to adjust to his size. She was so fucking <em>tight<em>, which was probably the best surprise of all, his teeth sinking into her shoulder as he allowed himself to slide in balls deep. With a low growl, he began to jerk his hips at a steady pace, wanting to make Emma beg him to go faster. If he was to give her pleasure, she needed to _earn_ it.

The blonde closed her eyes and she rolled her head back a bit, her back arching as she eagerly took him in. She somehow forgot that it was Gold who was steadily pistoning his hips behind her, for by this point she was far too into it to complain. Despite the fact she was enjoying herself, Emma still couldn't resist ridiculing her lover's technique. "Come on, is that all you got?" she taunted. "I thought you were supposed to be good at this!"

Gold's lips curled back into a sneer at her words, for he wanted to make sure that she regretted saying them. "Be careful what you wish for, poppet," he purred, his tongue flicking across the back of her ear as he pinched and twisted her nipples. Biting down on the nape of her neck, he withdrew his cock until only the tip was left submerged, only to suddenly slam back into her with a brutal force that caused Emma to nearly fall forward. With a giggle, he held her body still as he began to jerk his hips at a violent pace, his hands forcing her legs to spread further apart so he could stimulate her clit. Brushing his thumb across the sensitive bud as he fucked her, he made sure to vary in between slow and forceful thrusts, to rough and quick jerks so that Emma couldn't ever predict his movements.  
>"C'mon" he purred, "you can ride my cock better than that..."<p>

Emma took his words as a challenge. She smirked over her shoulder at him and as he pulled out in order to slam back in, she pushed him off of her and threw him hard to the ground. She crawled on top of him and mounted his hard cock, her teeth gritting as she forced herself down to the hilt and began to ride him.

Dazed, Gold gave a giggle-filled grunt as he found himself flat on his back, his head shaking as he tried to restore his vision since it had momentarily gone fuzzy. Growling when she mounted him, he grasped her thighs tightly as he groaned from the sensation of her warm, tight pussy gripping him as she slid all the way down to the hilt. _"Fuck"_ he hissed, digging his nails into her skin as he began to jerk his hips up to meet with hers.

With his tongue peeking out of the corner of his mouth, Gold began panting heavily as she began to ride him at a rough and frantic pace, her breasts bouncing from the force of his jabs as he leaned forward and bit at her left nipple. Before he could taunt her, Gold gave a pleased whoop when Emma struck him right across the face.  
>"Mm, <em>now<em> we're talkin'" he purred, his tongue gliding across his lips as he gave several little feverish growls. With his eyes rolling back in his head, he curled his toes in pleasure as the gifted blonde continued to ride him, his dark gaze now meeting with hers as he purred, "C'mon, that's it, you gorgeous little slut..._hit_ me!" When she did it again, he groaned and arched his back, feeling as if he would burst at any minute. Gripping at her ass, he snarled and jerked his hips at a more desperate pace. _Almost_ there...

Emma could tell that hitting him was working (apparently he had a fetish?). At this point she had completely forgotten about the deal, and all she wanted was to be satisfied. She rode him more frantically, and as she moaned she would strike him in the face. "Come on, you little fucker… _Cum_ already!" she screamed.

Gold snarled and gripped Emma's ass as she increased her pace, his hips jerking to meet with her speed as he abandoned all resistance and drilled into her nice and deep. When she crouched directly over him, he moaned as she bounced up and down his cock like the deliciously naughty girl she was, her breasts jiggling as he flicked out his tongue and sucked in a rock-hard nipple. She manipulated him like a dirty whore, and he _loved_ it. He hadn't had a woman so eager to get fucked in ages, and he was more than happy to deliver in return for some pleasure of his own.

Emma seemed to be echoing his pleased moans, but each time she moaned, she'd strike him roughly across the face. With every punch, he could feel himself getting closer and closer to the edge. His cock was swelling inside her, and with a guttural snarl he arched his back and exploded inside her. "Shit!" he hissed, licking his lips as he flipped her over and kept her pinned beneath him. Biting down on her neck, he continued to fuck her until he was drained dry, his body going limp as he collapsed on top of her with a soft growl. Finally flaccid, he withdrew and shakily tucked himself inside his pants. With a smug leer in her direction, he purred, "Now just think what we could've done if we'd actually _planned_ this..."

"I thought it _was_ planned" Emma weakly returned, a hint of resentment in her voice as she fought to catch her breath.

Gold smirked and sat up with a stretch. The potion was gradually wearing off, yes, but something told him Emma would soon be begging for more…


End file.
